


Tell Me You Love Me

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, I'm a bad bad person, M/M, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: It started that night at the schools pool. Derek wonders why Stiles didn't leave him to die and Stiles thinks if the situation repeated he would do the same. They both have feelings for one another though neither will admit it and sometimes just for a few seconds they stop eyes locking but the words always left hanging in the air, unspoken, because they're too afraid.





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/43547767665/hobrien-teen-wolf-sterek-au-stiles-and-derek)

 

He’s cold.  He’s so cold.  Blue lips, pale cheeks, he’s never been so silent in his life.  Derek can’t help but think how deafening the silence is how much he wants it broken by an incessant stream of chatter.

“Breathe!” Derek orders starting compressions on his chest.

He can’t hear a heartbeat. He can’t hear anything.

“Stiles!”

He never thought the first time he’d press his lips to his it would feel like this; cold and empty as he filled Stiles’ lungs.

“Come back to me,” he was begging now.  “Please comeback.”

He lost track of how much time had passed, how many times he pressed into his chest willing his heart to start, how many times he breathed trying to fill life back into a body with none.

“Stiles,” he whimpered exhaustion finally stopping him as he collapsed onto the corpse of what was once the boy, no the man he loved.

He took a fistful of wet clothing holding onto him for dear life and howled.

 

They took him away and Derek could do nothing to stop them as he zipped up the bag carting him off.  Derek hadn’t moved from his spot on the grass ignoring that his clothing was soaked through and that the night was freezing.  He couldn’t feel it.  He couldn’t feel anything anymore.

Why hadn’t he told him?  Why hadn’t he said anything to him?  Why?  Why?   _Why?_


End file.
